Packets sent in communication networks wherein nodes implement Mobile Internet Protocol (MIP) and some form of security protocol can be burdened with significant packet overhead due to multiple sets of IP headers and possibly also Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) or User Datagram Protocol (UDP) headers. For example, packets to and from nodes that are connected to a mobile network behind a mobile router may include four headers that are associated with four IP tunnels—two for the mobile router and two for the node connected behind the mobile router. This is especially a problem where such packets must traverse a narrowband wireless link.
Thus, there exists a need for optimizing the use of IP tunnels in a communication network in order to minimize header overhead. Such optimization will enhance efficiency of the system overall, but will be especially useful for packets being sent over links that have a narrow bandwidth.